


Nooks?

by lynsbit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confusion, M/M, Nooks, This Is STUPID, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynsbit/pseuds/lynsbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nook has several definitions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nooks?

"I want a nook for my birthday."

Karkat spat out the soda he was drinking, a very comical reaction to such a humorless situation. At least to Karkat.

"What the shit-loving fuck, Strider?"

One of the said male's eyebrows rose above his aviators.

"You heard me. They're amazing as fuck man."

Karkat stared at the blonde with a gaping mouth. When did Dave find out about nooks? Did he actually go all the way with Terezi?! Suddenly, rather than embarrassment, Karkat seethed with jealousy and hurt.

"Go ask Terezi." He mumbled. "She seems to be granting full access to hers."

That wasn't a nice thing to say, but who said he was a nice troll? 

Dave hummed at the remark, like he was considering it.

"Really? I didn't know she had one."

Karkat's expression went back to shock as he gaped at the human with an 'are you kidding me' expression. Okay, maybe he didn't get with Terezi.

As he shook his head he leaned against the wall behind him. He was determined to talk the human out of the sudden and strange desire.

Did the idiot even know what a nook was?

"We all have one, you brainless tool." He picked up his neglected, room temperature soda can and sipped, his eyes trained ahead at the movie neither of them were paying attention to as he thickly gulped down the lemon-lime tasting liquid.

It was a bad idea, agreeing to hang out in Dave's hive. The hipster used the excuse that he got a new TV set and wanted to show it off, but apparently what he wanted was to make Karkat really, really, really fucking uncomfortable. He was succeeding in the latter, because the tiny 24 inch television was pretty pathetic. And Dave's sudden request had made everything worse. It was completely out of the blue, they weren't even talking about birthdays or nooks... In fact a commercial for diapers was playing. Maybe Dave had a thing for children nooks? The thought made Karkat's lips form a grimace.

"So can I use yours?" Karkat was ripped from his the disturbing theories by Dave's voice. He didn't notice him getting so close, but now the blonde was sitting right beside him on the bed, his face only three inches from his Karkat's. The question sent a shiver down the troll's spine, but the words made Karkat blink at him, and then slowly a horrified expression spread on his face.

"W-what?! No! What in gog's green earth made you even consider asking me such an indecent request?!" He barked out, cheeks displaying his blood color. The two of them weren't even morials!

Dave looked rather confused. Well, as confused as his shades would let him look.

"Whoa dude, calm down... I just want to read a little... Bro told me about this rad as fuck book and I thought I could-"

"Wait, what? I'm not sure who gave you the wrong instructions, but you can't read a nook..."

At this point both of them were confused as fuck. Karkat wondered if the glasses wearing hipster had been hanging out with Gamzee and gotten supored up before this. He didn't make any sense at all. Well, less than usual. 

"That's sort of the point of them, Karkles." Dave said with a small chuckle, only serving to bamboozle the small troll further.

"Um, no... The point is for mating, Dave." A brief moment of silence swept over them, lasting for a few solid seconds before Dave erupted into full blown laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks as he fought to regain his breathing.

"Shit! No! Ahaha, dude! I'm talking about the thing you put books on! It's called a nook!"

Karkat's brows furrowed at this new discovery.

"It's a human thing." Dave added, face returning to its poker-ready normal state. Karkat paled. Of course it was. He slapped his face with his hand and groaned deeply, red covering every inch of him. Wow, this was beyond awkward.

"I can't... Oh god, did you think...? Oh wow this is fucking gold." Dave pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, which looked kind of ridiculous because his sunglasses were there. He was obviously amused, adding to Karkat's already sky-high shame.

"Shut the fuck up, Strider." And even then, the sounds of his favorite romcom couldn't comfort him. "I hate you so fucking much and I hope you never get that damn device."

Dave feigned hurt, a hand on his chest. "Ouch." However the mock sadness faded away, a sly arrogance taking its place almost instantly. "But-" He swung one of his legs over Karkat's and placed his hands on either side of the other's head. "I would love to use your nook."

Karkat's eyes are as big as plates at that point, his mouth open in shock. It snaps closed when a sound of arousal slipped out. God damn it. He was hoping the Strider didn't hear it, but unfortunately for him the guy had amazing ears. 20/20. Probably, if ears could be measured like that. Dave's grin spread ever so slightly, indication that he did hear it and was pleased.

"Dude, I can read you like a fucking book."


End file.
